Pocket Proposal
by daisygirl101
Summary: Oh, if only she knew what was hiding in that jacket pocket, just waiting for her finger...
Haha, look who is back! Ta-dah! I bring goodies!

Thank you to OTPPrompts on tumblr for this little gem:

 _Imagine Person A proposing to Person B by leaving a ring box (or just a ring) in their own jacket pocket and lending it to B on a cold day._

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

Emma reached a gloved hand up and brushed some small snowflakes from her golden hair. Killian smiled at the small gesture. She seemed to be full of those, small gestures that he thought were absolutely adorable.

They were en route back to Emma's house through the glistening snow provided by the chilly winter after a wonderful evening together of ice-skating. Killian had never been before, and Emma couldn't pass up an opportunity to see her pirate boyfriend try to stand on two little metal blades and gracefully glide across a slippery surface. Needless to say, she was not disappointed.

Emma wrapped her arms around her strong body. The chill of winter was traveling down her sweater and into the crevices of her boots, annoying her in the slightest way. Killian caught her shiver out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. He shrugged off his leather coat and extended it to her. Emma decided not to argue and accepted the warm piece of leather without any objection. He helped guide her arms into the jacket before she pulled it tight around herself and smiled up at her boyfriend. "Thank you."

"Of course, darling." There was a comfortable silence that followed for a few strides. "This ice-skating…you say people do it for a living?"

"Yes. There's professional figure skaters that go as far as the Olympics," Emma explained. "I'll have to show you some day. They're incredible."

"The Olympics? How far is that from here?" Emma chuckled.

"No, the games where people from around the world compete in athletic events?They happen every few years, and there are teams? Surely you've heard of such a thing?" Killian's eyebrows furled together and he frowned. "I guess I'll have to show you those too," she continued.

"Well, I can't ever imagine how someone could make a living by standing on two little blades. Seems silly to me. How are you supposed to be able to balance your whole weight on little pieces of metal?"

"With skill, Killian. Thank you for agreeing to take me. I've had a wonderful time."

"As have I, love," Killian replied as he offered her his arm. She looped her own arm around his much stronger one. Killian's eyes seemed to focus on the jacket that now hung from Emma's shoulders a little more intensely than usual. Emma pretended not to notice.

The pair came upon Emma's blue home and they stopped under one of the streetlights and let the snow fall around them. No words were exchanged at first. Their lips found one another on slow instinct. The falling snowflakes seemed to slow down for a few seconds as love was silently exchanged between the pirate and the princess. Soft hums and the rustle of clothing were the only sounds the two added to the chilly winter night.

As Emma took a step back, Killian smiled widely. He stepped forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Emma's eyes widened in realization and she started to shrug Killian's jacket off. "Here, thanks for-" Killian put his hands on her shoulders.

"Keep it for a while, dear. It looks perfect on you," he whispered before kissing her cheek for a goodnight goodbye.

"Thank you. Did you want to come inside?" Emma shoves her hands in the pockets of Killian's jacket with a small, shy smile. Despite their two-year official relationship (perhaps three if all that flirting is included), Emma still found herself shy around him in the slightest. Killian opened his mouth to respond, but stopped short when he saw her face shift to confusion as she looked down at the pocket. Killian couldn't wipe the smirk from his face the whole time.

From the right pocket, Emma pulled out a cool metal object and held it out in front of her as her mouth fell open. The ring was silver, with a white diamond in the ring. The ring was extremely straightforward and simple, just how Emma liked it. Her mouth hung open as she examined the ring and turned it over in her palm. Killian grinned in amusement as he watched her look the ring over and over again. She finally looked up at him in shock. "Is this…?"

"Yes," Killian replied as he crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. He rocked back and forth on his heels to hide his inner nerves.

"Are you asking me to…?" Killian's grin grew to show his teeth as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"I am, darling." Emma looked back and forth between her pirate and the ring. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing more than a squeak comes out. Killian patiently waited on the ground, watching her shock with some amusement. "My dear Swan, will you do me the honorable favor of becoming my wife?" Killian's charming grin made Emma smile. She started to giggle at those shining teeth of his and covered her mouth with one hand. She handed the ring to him and he stood as she held her hand out to him. Killian could feel the joy bubbling up in heart as he slid the ring onto her finger. He looked up at her bright smile to be told only one word.

"Yes."

* * *

Okay so hopefully this kick starts my heart to go back to Three Weeks Too Long! Maybe! Hopefully!

My heart has missed this very dearly, especially after catching up on season 5. My newer lifestyle is unfortunately keeping me from updating as often as I'd like, but summer is coming around soon, which means no more school work, just job work! So that will hopefully free up a sizable chunk of time.


End file.
